


Desires and Kinks

by lorir_writes



Series: Pillow Talk [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Liam’s demeanor outdoors incites Jade’s curiosity about his past and current preferences and most intimate desires.





	Desires and Kinks

“Oh, Li!” Jade whimpered as her fiance pulled her hair back and slammed deeper into her. The birds chirping, the waterfall running, his skin lapping against her buttcheeks followed by eventual slaps on it and his low groans on her ear were the best sounds she heard since the Unity tour arrived in Valtoria.

“Shit, I’m so close,” he panted, his lips brushing on her sweaty back.

“Come with me, my king,” she murmured. She was about to reach her third orgasm. Liam was always a passionate man, but things definitely changed whenever they were intimate in public places and the camping area in the woods in Valtoria was no exception. She was tired, her legs were getting weaker, but she couldn’t stop. She didn’t want him to stop.

Her walls pulsated around his manhood, her fingers gripping the pillows and she trembled reaching climax. Liam bit her shoulder, his grunt muffled on her flesh as he found his own release, spilling himself into her. He slumped on the blanket, breathing hard.

Jade crawled on the blanket to pick up another one to cover their bodies when she felt his hand moving up her thigh. She looked over her shoulder and he had the cheekiest smile plastered on his face. “Are you kidding me, Rys?”

He laughed. “I’m sorry, my queen, but I have the most splendid view before me and I can’t resist it.”

Jade grabbed the blanket and unfolded it, covering Liam’s perfectly sculptured body, then crawled underneath it, laying down on her stomach beside him. “Don’t you have any sense of decorum, Your Majesty?”

“Asked the lady who wished to be taken from behind in the woods,” he joked.

“Do not judge me. I’m merely an obedient subject fulfilling my king’s whims,” she purred.

“Well, this king is elated to have such a loyal and dedicated subject,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

“You know, you really are something else when we’re alone in outdoor places.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, you are. Hun, I love being with you in any situation, but when we’re outdoors, you become this wild, daring and lustful man… Sometimes, I think I won’t be able to sate all of your needs.”

“How can you say that if you’re the only one who always can satisfy me?”

“Really?”

“Of course, my love. No one else comes close to you and how you make me feel,” Liam smiled kissing her temple.

“Aww…” Jade grinned, locked her lips with his, giving him a quick kiss and rested her head on his chest. They stayed tangled to each other for a few minutes, their bodies slowly relaxing as they basked in their blissful afterglow. “Liam?”

“Yes?”

“I know you love outdoor sex and you said yesterday it was because you couldn’t keep your hands off me. But I was wondering… Is it really a new thing? Or you always liked it but never had the chance to do it before?”

“Are you questioning your king about his sex life, Your Grace?” Liam narrowed his eyes playfully.

“Yes, I am. This information will be useful to me in order to fully satisfy all my monarch/future husband’s needs,” she replied.

“Uh huh…” he smirked. “It’s a little bit of both.”

“Interesting… But why didn’t you do it before?”

“Because I had to be careful. Dating noblewomen from aristocrat and conservative families and countries can be more complex than it seems. Once a nobleman shows interest in courting them, their parents expect the relationship helps to create family alliances, they expect marriage proposals, titles. The simple act of holding hands could lead to many unsettling situations.”

“Oh… That’s why you were always so worried about being fair to the other ladies during social season.”

“Among other reasons,” he smiled, his fingers tracing a ghost touch on her back.

“Haven’t you dated a commoner?”

“Not really… It usually didn’t last more than a week because once they found out I was a prince, things could get just as complicated as dating noblewomen.”

“And that’s why you omitted the fact that you were a prince when we first met.”

He nodded. “As soon as they found out, everything was somehow related to being royalty. Carriages, losing a shoe on purpose, eating dishes with names including the words ‘royal’ or 'king’,” he rolled eyes.

“Oh my god, that must’ve been so cheesy,” she giggled.

“You have no idea,” he laughed.

“So you didn’t get to fulfill many fantasies or kinks, huh?”

“Not before I met you.”

“Are there any other fantasies or kinks you wish they could come true?”

Liam looked away, his cheeks turning red as he scratched the back of his neck.

“You do!” Jade beamed.

He covered his face with one hand and shook his head.

“Tell me!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because–” he trailed off as I struggled to find words to say it. “It’s getting late, we have a busy day ahead of us. We should go.”

“No, we don’t. Hana and Jules are helping Max with the party tomorrow and I saw you clear your schedule for today.”

“Jade…”

“Come on, honey… I want to make you happy.”

“You already do.”

“Please,” she leaned in, kissing him passionately. She traced kisses along his jawline and purred on his ear. “I can make you even happier tonight and any other time you want.”

Liam’s eyes went dark. He swallowed hard as Jade tangled her legs with his, her foot brushing on his ankle.

“You won’t take no for answer, will you?” He asked, his voice was hoarse, his member slowly becoming stiff again.

Jade battled her, smiled slyly and shook her head.

“Alright then. I will tell you two of my fantasies and one kink. And you’ll choose one for tonight.”

“And the other ones?”

“We’ll figure it out later.”

She snuggled against Liam, his left hand roaming down to her derriere. “I guess anal sex is definitely something you’d like to try.“

He grinned.

"But it was pretty obvious and you didn’t tell me, so it doesn’t count.”

He chuckled. “As you wish, my lady,” Liam cleared his throat. “Drake found an erotic novel at the library that girls in our school couldn’t stop talking about it. The story is set during the Regency era and it’s about an unhappily married Duchess who falls in love with the stable boy. I couldn’t get the idea of being a commoner and meeting the noblewoman in secret every night in the stables out of my head.”

“Interesting. Would Liam, the stable boy, make love on the hay with Duchess or would she walk into his chambers in the middle of the night?”

“Actually both of these scenes happen in the book and I like them both. Is it cliche?”

“A little, but I wouldn’t say no to renting Regency-era costumes. You know, women may have worn chemises and corsets, but they used to go everywhere commando,” Jade stroked her foot again on Liam’s ankle, his dick throbbing under the blanket. “Tell me about the kink now.”

“It’s not a surprise to you that I enjoy impact play, but I’ve never done it with a gag.”

“Would you do it with a whip and a gag?” Jade bit her bottom lip.

Liam smirked. “Only if we choose those items together.”

“I don’t know… We might cause a scene in the sex store,” she smiled coyly.

“I could have Bastien to clear the store and pay the owner in exchange for their discretion,” he replied, his hand squeezing her butt.

“And you said I was getting cheeky…”

“You’re a bad influence.”

She giggled. “Okay, last one.”

“I watched Red Riding Hood movie in theaters and that same night I dreamed about being the Huntsman, saving the girl from the wolf…”

“Of course you would dream about saving the girl,” Jade smirked. “Then what?”

“I took her to her grandmother’s house, escorted her to her home…” His hand moved up and down her back, caressing her bottom.

“And you had steamy sex with her in the woods?” Her lips parted as she felt his cock getting harder against her thigh.

“Actually, I woke up right after I kissed her. But I like to think they made love all night and ran away together.” His fingers reached between her legs, pumping in and out of her.

“That sounds…” Jade licked her lips. “Really hot.”

“And doable, since we’re already in the woods,” he lowered his voice and cupped her face, kissing her passionately, his fingers still thrusting into her.

“Can we do it right now?” She cooed against his lips.

Liam turned around and pinned Jade her arms on either side of her head. She gasped as he pressed his body on hers. She tilted her head up, enrapturing his lips in an urgent kiss. His hands slid to meet hers, intertwining their fingers together. His phone buzzed.

“I need you so bad,” Jade whimpered. Liam’s phone buzzed again.

“I’m all yours, my love,” he whispered, lips moving down her neck and sucking it vigorously. Jade shuddered beneath him.

Their bodies were about to connect again when both of their phones buzzed. “Ugh… For the love of–” Liam froze as he saw the name on his phone.

“Who is it?” Jade furrowed her brows.

“Your grandmother. I have to take this,” he replied and sat up to answer the call.

Jade collected her clothes and put on her underwear. As Liam hung up, she handed him his clothes.

“We should go,” she said as she ran her hands on her chestnut hair, pulling it into a ponytail. “Grandparents calls have a way to kill the mood.”

“True words have never been spoken,” he nodded and began to get dressed.

As they walked back to pick up their horses and return to Jade’s estate, Liam grasped her hand. “We haven’t talked about your kinks and fantasies yet.”

“Do you want to know mine?”

“Of course I do. This is a piece of information that will be useful to me in order to fully satisfy all my monarch/future wife’s needs,” he jested.

She grinned. “Maybe some other time?”

“I’ll hold you to that, my lady.”


End file.
